Wonderful tonight 2: Star gazing
by Gundi
Summary: Spielt sechs Tage, nachdem Buffy unsichtbar war. Sie ist noch immer sauer, aber sie beginnt nachzudenken


**Autor:** Gundi

**E-Mail:** Gundy_Gaukeley@yahoo.de

**Titel:** Wonderful tonight (2): Star Gazing 

**Altersfreigabe:** 18 

**Genre:** Romantik

**Teil:** 2/3

**Spoiler:** sechs Tage, nachdem Buffy unsichtbar war

**Inhalt:** Buffy ist noch immer sauer, aber sie beginnt nachzudenken

**Paare:** Buffy/Spike

**Disclaimer****:** Alles gehört Joss Whedon bis auf die Songtexte, die gehören Slowhand Clapton

**Kommentar: **Das ist meine erste Fanfic, aber nachdem ich mit den Entwicklungen der sechsten Staffel überhaupt nicht einverstanden bin, hab ich einfach etwas schreiben müssen. Hoffe, es ist nicht zu schmalzig geworden ...

Feedback erwünscht, bitte bitte *liebschau*

******************************************************************************************************

Spike breitete seinen Mantel im weichen Gras vor dem Marmorsockel aus und streckte sich darauf aus. Buffy rollte ihre Jacke wie ein Kissen zusammen, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn.

„Wie viele?"

„Wie viele was?", fragte er und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme.

Sie deutete auf ihren Hals. „Wie viele Frauen tragen dein Zeichen?"

Er richtete sich ganz auf und begann nach seinen Zigaretten zu kramen. Ungeduldig beobachtete sie ihn. „Oder sind es so viele, dass du den Überblick verloren hast?", fragte sie bissig.

Die Flamme des Feuerzeugs beleuchtete für einen Moment sein Gesicht, aber sie konnte den Ausdruck nicht deuten. 

„In Mathematik war ich noch nie gut", bekannte er und machte einen tiefen Zug.

„Komm schon, zehn, zwanzig, hundert. Es ist nur fair, wenn ..."

„Würdest du mir glauben?", unterbrach er sie mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme.

Verwundert blickte sie ihn an. „Würde ich dich sonst fragen?"

Er rauchte schweigend und die Sekunden tropften in Buffys Gehirn. Als sie schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete, sagte er so leise, dass sie sich vorbeugen musste: „Eine."

„Eine außer mir, aber ..."

„Nein. Eine."

Buffy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und was ist mit Dru?"

Er schnippte die Glut von der Zigarette. „Die Sache funktioniert nur einmal", sagte er dann ausdruckslos.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Könntest du vielleicht weniger kryptisch sein?"

„Dru trägt Angels Zeichen."

„Oh." Mehr fiel ihr nicht dazu ein.

Spike blickte zum sternenübersäten Himmel. „Eine so klare Nacht gibt es hier selten."

Er legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. „Man kann sogar die Venus sehen."

Buffy hob den Kopf. „Wo?"

Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Nachdem sie es sich neben ihm bequem gemacht hatte, sprach er weiter: „Da sind drei helle Sterne nebeneinander, neunzig Grad drunter wieder zwei andere. Siehst du sie?"

Buffy nickte.

„Und dort ist der Dreizack des Poseidon, der Sage nach soll ..."

Sie hörte zu, wie er irgendwelche griechische Mythen, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte, mit den Sternbildern in Verbindung brachte. Er wusste so vieles, das war ihr schon früher aufgefallen, als er mit Dawn über einer Hausarbeit französischer Literatur des vorigen Jahrhunderts gesessen hatte. Die beiden diskutierten heftig über Dinge, von denen sie keinen blassen Schimmer besaß, Dawns Wangen röteten sich als sie Spike Kontra gab und seine blauen Augen leuchteten vor Vergnügen. Und sie selbst war sich wie der allergrößte Vollidiot vorgekommen. Was sie bewogen hatte, darüber nachzudenken, womit er seine Zeit verbrachte, da die Jagd und seine heißgeliebten Prügeleien nicht 24 Stunden des Tages füllten.

Er war verrückt nach Büchern, Filmen, Videos. Und wie ihre Mutter ihr einmal unter dem Siegel allergrößter Verschwiegenheit anvertraut hatte, Spike konnte kochen. Nicht auftauen, sondern kochen a la Bocuse, was Joyce **sehr** beeindruckt hatte. Buffy war damals fast an ihrem Lachen erstickt. Ein Vampir, der kochen konnte. Das war genauso, wie ein Vampir, der nicht tötete. Ein Vampir, der Schweineblut beim Metzger kaufte. Ein Vampir, der behauptete, in die Jägerin verliebt zu sein.

Seine Worte drifteten an ihr vorbei als ihre Gedanken sich selbständig machten. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass alles was in Giles Büchern über ihn stand, die Wahrheit war. Mehr noch, dass es nur ein Bruchteil der grauenhaften Wahrheit sein konnte. Und nur eine Seite. So, wie nirgendwo verzeichnet war, dass er versucht hatte, ihren Tod zu verhindern. Dass er sich um Dawn gekümmert hatte. Mit ihrer Mutter Passion geschaut und heißen Kakao getrunken hatte. 

Niemand würde je davon erfahren. Wie viele Dinge waren in den letzten hundert Jahren noch geschehen, die niemand je erfahren würde? Was wusste sie überhaupt über ihn? Wie hieß sein Lieblingsbuch? Sein Lieblingsfilm? Seine Lieblingsfarbe? Vermutlich rot. Sein Lieblingssong? Vermutlich irgendwas von den Sex Pistols. Vermutlich.

Sie seufzte. Und immer wenn sie etwas von ihm erfuhr, passte nicht in das Bild, das sie von ihm hatte. Von ihm haben wollte. Er war über hundert Jahre mit Dru zusammen gewesen, obwohl sie Angels Zeichen trug. Er hatte für sie gesorgt, für sie gejagt und ihr Leben mit dem seinen geschützt. Ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Sogar mit seinem Erzfeind – ihr selbst, der Jägerin – verbündete er sich, um sie zurückzubekommen.

Er hatte sie geliebt. Er, das Monster ohne Seele, hatte diese Frau mehr als ein Menschenleben lang geliebt. Wie viele seelenbesitzende Mitbürger konnten das von sich behaupten? Die meisten brachten nicht einmal zwei Jahre an Beziehung auf die Reihe. Aber – großartig wie sie nun einmal war und mit ihren reichhaltigen Erfahrungen an glücklichen Beziehungen -  hatte sie ihm die Fähigkeit abgesprochen, zu lieben. Und das machte sie zu einem viel größeren Monster. Sie spürte, wie eine der Mauern, die sie um sich und ihr Herz aufgebaut hatte, brach. 

Diese fünf  Tage waren die Hölle gewesen. Zuerst kochte sie vor Wut, dann zog sie sich auf den sicheren Sockel der beleidigten Leberwurst zurück und pflegte die Vorstellung, dass er sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen hätte. Immerhin hatte er sie rausgeworfen. Aber er kam nicht zu ihr. Er ging nicht mit ihr auf Streife, er stand nicht vor ihrem Haus, er schlich ihr nicht nach. 

Und irgendwann in diesen fünf Tagen – in den fünf schlaflosen Nächten - ging ihr auf, dass sie ihm unter dem Vorwand der Unsichtbarkeit die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und sich ihm gegen seinen Willen aufgezwungen hatte. Wie hätte sie wohl reagiert, wenn er das bei ihr getan hätte? Ihm ihre Verachtung entgegengeschleudert, wie üblich. Ihn als seelenloses Monster beschimpft, wie üblich. Ihm die Faust ins Gesicht gerammt, wie üblich. 

Kein Wunder, dass er sie rausgeworfen hatte. Und sie vermisste ihn. Nicht den Sex ... gut, den auch, aber vor allem ihn. Die Art wie er sie ansah, sein schmieriges Grinsen, den idiotischen Akzent, die nächtelangen Gespräche. Er hörte ihr zu, wenn sie einfach reden wollte, er schwieg mit ihr und er konnte sie mit einem einzigen Satz aus dem Sumpf ihrer Depression holen. Er war zum Mittelpunkt in ihrem Leben geworden, aber sie hatte es nicht gemerkt. 

Nicht merken wollen. Hatte alles, was er tat ins Negative gedreht. Hatte verdrängt, dass er der Einzige war, der sie als gleichberechtigten Partner behandelte, statt sie mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen wie Angel, statt vor ihr zurückzuweichen wie Riley und ihre Freunde. Er schenkte ihr nichts, er schonte sie nicht, er sülzte nicht herum, er war da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Bis auf diese letzten fünf Tage. In denen sie begriffen hatte, wie die Hölle wirklich aussah.

Als sie ihn heute im Bronze bemerkt hatte, wäre sie ihm fast um den Hals gefallen. Aber dann gewann die kindische Buffy, die beschloss ihn ein wenig zu rösten. Er reagierte nicht so, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie rechnete mit kühlem Spott, einer bissigen Bemerkung, aber nicht mit der weißglühenden Wut, die ihr zeigte, wie tief sie ihn verletzt haben musste.

Und wieder fragte sie sich, was sie selbst getan hätte, wenn er es vor ihren Augen mit einer anderen Frau mitten auf der Tanzfläche getrieben hätte ... Verachtung. Monster. Faust. Eben das Übliche.

Sie schloss die Augen, weil Tränen in ihnen brannten. Nicht das, was sie miteinander hatten, war falsch, sondern das, was sie daraus machte. Die letzten Reste der Mauer stürzten ein und nahmen die Gewichte, die an ihrem Herzen hingen, mit. Und ihr Herz, nicht länger festbetoniert, flog dem Mann zu, der neben ihr lag. 

Ihre Zunge befeuchtet ihre Lippen. „Ich liebe dich." Die Worte klangen heiser und abgehackt, sogar in ihren Ohren fremd. Angespannt wartete sie, aber er redete weiter von irgendwelchen Plejaden.

„Ich liebe dich." Diesmal war ihre Stimme sicherer und lauter.

Er hörte auf zu sprechen und drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

„Ich liebe dich." Gott, er war doch sonst nicht schwer von Begriff.

„Was?"

„Ich. Liebe. Dich." Laut Drehbuch sollt er sie doch jetzt küssen.

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hand. „Du liebst mich?"

Wenigstens waren die Worte angekommen. Buffy nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Seit wann?" 

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte REDEN?

„Seit ... seit ...", krampfhaft suchte sie nach einer originellen Antwort, „seit ... immer schon."

„Glaub ich nicht", sagte er einfach.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Verdammt, Spike, ich liebe dich. Das wolltest du doch immer hören." 

Sie merkte, dass er wieder etwas sagen wollte und beschloss, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Also beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn. Erfreulicherweise reagierte er jetzt doch und zog sie an sich. Vertiefte den Kuss, bis sie wirklich Sterne sah. 

„Nochmal", forderte er dann.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie als er ihren Mundwinkel küsste und seine Lippen über ihre Wange gleiten ließ.

„Nochmal."

„Ich liebe dich", sie lächelte. „Wie oft noch?"

„Bis ich es glaube." 

Es lag eine Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Worten, die sie erschütterte. Sie reckte sich, damit ihr Mund wieder zurück zu dem ihren fand und fing an, sein Hemd aus der Jeans zu ziehen. Ihre Hände streichelten seinen Körper und immer wenn er ihren Mund freigab, murmelte sie die magischen drei Worte.

Auch als er langsam in sie eindrang, hielt seinen Blick fest und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich." Sie schliefen nicht das erste Mal miteinander, aber trotzdem war es das erste Mal, weil sie Liebe machten und nicht Sex. Weil nicht nur ihre Körper beteiligt waren, sondern auch ihre Herzen. Weil sie gaben, anstatt zu nehmen. 

Sie verloren sich ineinander und eroberten eine neue Welt.  Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Lust, stöhnte er wieder und wieder ihren Namen und sie klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn, schluchzend und zitternd. Erst in diesem Augenblick spürte sie, dass sie lebte, wirklich lebte mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens und allen ihren Sinnen. Dass nicht nur ihr Körper auf seine Berührungen reagierte, sondern dass er sie viel tiefer berührt hatte als irgendjemand vor ihm.

Er lag auf ihr und sie hielt ihn fest. So wie sie ihn immer festhalten würde. Die Sterne über ihr verschwammen in ihren Tränen. Hier auf dem harten Boden eines verwahrlosten Friedhofs hatte sie das gefunden, was andere in weichen, seidenen Betten vergeblich suchten: die Liebe ihres Lebens. Irgendwo, vielleicht auch nur in ihrem Kopf, hörte sie eine leise Melodie

_ And then she asks me, „Do you feel alright?"_

_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

_I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you _


End file.
